Be Friend Without Words
by Valthera-Red
Summary: Terinspirasi dari anime Kimi to Boku/apa tidak apa-apa aku bermain dengannya?/Bahkan berkomunikasi pun kami tidak bisa/ONE SHOT?mind to review for rookie ?


Ohayou, Konnichiwa, konbanwa minna.. XD

Saya Author baru disini, ini baru fic kedua saya setelah*ehm*di Fandom sebelah*ehm..

Ini Fic pertama saya di Fandom Naruto, Ide ceritanya terinspirasi dari anime **Kimi to Boku** milik **Kiichi Hota** di episode 3. itu tuh ceritanya Yuki sama Chizuru, tapi ini versi Naruto dan Sasuke dan dengan segala editan yang bikin ceritanya ga berasa (?)

Yup, cukup ocehan tak penting dari Author, selamat membaca XD

* * *

**Be Friend Withour Words**

Naruto dan para char disini milik Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Friendship

Warning : Typo(s), EYD jelek, OOC, Abal, Flat, bikin ngantuk, bikin mual dan masih banyak lagi

.

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, tapi Sasuke kecil sudah berpakaian rapi. Harum shampo anak – anak menyeruak dari rambutnya yang basah.

"Ne Sasuke_-chan_, pagi – pagi seperti ini kau sudah rapi. Memang mau kemana ?" tanya Mikoto-sang ibu yang heran melihat putra bungsunya itu. "Hari ini liburan musim panas telah dimulai _kaa-san_. Itach_-nii_ berjanji akan mengajakku bermain seharian," jawab Sasuke riang. Sang ibu tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ia sangat senang melihat kedua putranya akrab satu sama lain.

"_Ohayou..._" sapa Itachi lemas, dengan wajah masih kusut akibat baru bangun tidur. Sasuke segera berlari menghampirinya. "Ne _nii-chan_, ayo bermain," ajak Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Itachi. Itachi langsung merubah wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak enak. Ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya itu kecewa.

"Anou Sasuke, sebenarnya kakak hari ini ada urusan dengan teman. Jadi kakak rasa hari ini tidak bisa menemanimu bermain," jelas Itachi. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya ceria berubah sedih. Senyum sumeringahnya hilang begitu saja.

" Oh begitu. Aku ngerti kok kalau kakak sibuk. Yasudah, hari ini kita batalkan 'lagi' saja rencana mainnya, " balas Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata 'lagi'. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan lesu.

"Sasuke." Sang ibu mencoba memanggil putranya itu. Tapi tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Ia tetap berjalan.

" BLAM " terdengar pintu kamar di tutup dengan kasar.

.

Hari semakin siang. Sasuke belum beranjak dari kasurnya. Sudah hampir setengah hari ia mengurung diri di kamar. Ibu nya sudah berkali – kali membujuknya untuk keluar, tapi gagal. Sasuke sudah tidak menangis. Karena ia telah lelah melakukannya. Ia sudah lelah menelan kekecewaan dari kakaknya.

Melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah membuat Sasuke semakin sebal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan sebentar."Ibu, aku pergi," teriaknya.

.

Sasuke duduk sendirian di atas jungkat – jungkit sambil mengulum lollipopnya. Banyak anak yang bermain di taman itu, tapi tak satu pun yang mengajaknya. Mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu sering di rumah, makanya banyak anak yang tidak mengenalnya.

BRAKK !

Tiba tiba Sasuke tersungkur karena jungkat - jungkit yang didudukinya terangkat naik. Di seberang jungkat - jungkit itu Sasuke melihat seorang bocah pirang bermata biru cerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih ?" tanya Sasuke sebal. Tidak ada jawaban dari anak itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kepada Sasuke. "Kau mengerti tidak sih apa yang aku katakan ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Anak itu masih tersenyum. Matanya memandang lurus memandang mata Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit tersipu. "Hei, _lets play together_," sahut anak itu. Sasuke mengerenyit heran. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Melihat wajah Sasuke, anak itu kemudian berlari mendekati Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke agar mendekati jungkat – jungkit.

"Ingin bermain bersama ?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Anak itu mengangguk semangat dan berlari ke arah ujung seberang jungkat – jungkit itu.

.

"_Tadaima.._" teriak Itachi. "_Okaeri_.." balas _kaa-san _dari arah dapur. Itachi menunggu reaksi lain. Tapi, tidak ada suara lain yang menyambutnya.

"_TADAIMA_ !" Itachi berteriak lebih keras. "_Okaeri_ Itachi !" balas Mikoto setengah jengkel. "Apa kau tidak dengar _Kaa-san_ sudah menjawab salammu ?" omel Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san_, Sasuke mana ?" tanya Itachi tidak memperdulikan omelan ibunya. "Tadi ia izin pergi keluar, " jawab Mikoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya.

"Keluar ? Kemana ?," tanya Itachi heran. Tidak biasanya adiknya main keluar tanpa dirinya. Menurut Itachi, Sasuke adalah adik yang manja. Kalau pergi kemana – mana pasti harus ditemani dirinya. "Ibu tidak tahu. Sudah sana ganti bajumu dan makan siang," perintah Mikoto yang melihat Itachi berniat menghidupkan TV.

"_Hai_! " jawab Itachi pasrah. Ia tidak mau cari perkara dengan ibunya, karena lebih gawat dari mencari perkara dengan gangster.

.

"_Anou_, namamu siapa ?" tanya Sasuke. "_Kaa-san_ bilang aku tidak boleh bermain dengan orang asing ".

1 detik, 2 detik hingga 5 menit tidak ada jawaban dari anak pirang itu. Ia hanya terus menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya.

'Apa tidak apa-apa aku bermain dengan anak ini ? Bahkan berkomunikasi pun kami tidak bisa' batin Sasuke. Bosan bermain jungkat – jungkit, Sasuke mengajak anak itu berjalan – jalan.

"Mau es krim ?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka melewati tukang es krim. "Ah iya. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang akau katakan. Tunggulah di sini." Sasuke pun berlari mengejar tukang es krim itu. 5 menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa 2 cone es krim.

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan satu cone kepada anak itu. Dengan senang hati anak itu menerimanya. Ia memakan eskrim itu dengan lahap.

.

"_Tadaima,_" sapa Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. "_Okaeri_ Sasuke-chan," balas _Kaa-san _yang menyambutnya. "Kau darimana saja ? Kenapa melewatkan makan siang ?" tanya sang ibu mulai mengintrogasi.

"Aku habis bermain di taman, _kaa-san_," jawab Sasuke _'Dan aku bertemu dengan anak aneh yang tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia (?)_' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mandi dan bersihkan dirimu sana," perintah _kaa-san_. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Oi Sasuke," panggil Itachi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. "Maaf karena hari ini _nii-chan_ seenaknya membatalkan janji denganmu," jelas Itachi. Ia menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke, berharap Sasuke mau memaafkannya. "_Ne, daijoubu nii-chan_," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman andalannya yang mampu membuat Itachi _speechless_. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Keesokan harinya.

"_Kaa-san_ aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Sasuke.

"Mau kemana dia ?" tanya Fugaku heran meliha boch kecilnya bermain tanpa sang kakak. "Entahlah, ibu juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ia mendapatkan teman baru di luar sana," jelas Mikoto sambil menghidangkan kopi suaminya.

Sedangkan di lantai dua, Itachi menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Ia berniat memberi kejutan pada aiknya itu.

"SASUKE MAIN YUUKKK !" teriak Itachi sambil menyibak selimut Sasuke. "Eh ?" Itachi melongo begitu melihat tempat tidur yang sudah kosong.

"_KAA-SAN _SASUKE DIMANA ? KOK DIKAMARNYA TIDAK ADA ?" teriak Itachi panik. Ia berlari menuju ruang keluarga. "Sasuke sudah pergi keluar," jawab Mikoto santai.

"Keluar lagi. Yah padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain," kata Itachi lemas. "Mungkin Sasuke sudah mendapatkan teman baru," goda sang _tou-san_. Itachi hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

"Itachi, buruan mandi sana !" perintah Mikoto melihat anaknya itu malah guling – guing di depan TV.

.

Sasuke berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju taman. Sampainya disana ia melihat bocah pirang itu sudah menunggunya.

"Sudah menunggu lama ?" tanya Sasuke. Tahu bakal tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke menarik bocah itu agar mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko mainan di dekat stasiun.

Cling ! Sasuke memasukan recehan 100yen ke dalam sebuah mesin mainan. Ia memutar tuas yang ada.

Plukk ! Sebuah mainan yang terbungkus bola keluar dari mesin itu. "Cih, lagi – lagi mainan yang tidak berguna , runtuk Sasuke kesal. Bocah itu memperhatikan Sasuke dengan serius. Tersirat ketertarikan dari matanya. "Kau mau mencoba ?" tanya Sasuke. Seperti mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, bocah itu mengangguk.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah recehan 100yen. Ia membantu bocah dengan memberikan intruksi.

Plukk ! mainan itu keluar. Begitu di buka, Sasuke sangat terkejut. Bocah itu mendapatkan mainan yang sangat diinginkannya. Dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa pundung di pojokan.

Bocah itu mengulurkan mainan yang di dapatkannya kepada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya. "Tidak, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya sendiri." Begitulah harga diri Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi tampat lainnya ?" ajak Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berlari bersama mengunjungi berbagai macam tempat.

.

"_Kaa-san_, Sasuke pulangnya lama sekali sih," keluh Itachi yang kini kesepian karena ditinggal adiknya. Sejak tadi ia hanya guling – guling di depan TV, main PS atau menganggu ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Mana _kaa-san_ tahu," jawab ibunya sebal melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu. "Ibu, suruh Sasuke pulang," pinta Itachi dengan rengekannya.

"Itachi, sini bantu _tou-san_," panggil sang tou-san dari arah luar.

"Ne. Apa _tou-san_ ?" tanya Itachi malas. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, dan melihat tou-sannya sedang memebersihkan kolam. "Bantu _tou-san_, daripada kamu hanya nganggur ga jelas," perintah _tou-san_nya. Sebenarnya Itachi males, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menurut saja.

'Memang lebih baik menemani Sasuke bermain daripada membantu _tou-san_ ' batin Itachi.

.

"_Tadaima_," sapa Sasuke yang lagi – lagi sampai rumah saat hari mulai sore. "_Okaeri_," balas Itachi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. " kau darimana saja ? " tanya sebal.

" mainlah kak " jawab Sasuke enteng dan berari melewati Itachi. Ia memanjat kursi makan a mencomot kue di atas meja.

"Heh ! Cuci tangan dulu baru makan," tegur sang ibu. Ia menyentil punggu tangan Sasuke. "_ittai_," keluh Sasuke. "_Ne gomen kaa-san_".

"Oi Sasuke ! " panggil Itachi. "Ya kuak, adhua apha ? " tanya Sasuke dengan mulut masih penuh dengan kue. Itachi menahan tawa melihat wajah adiknya yang lucu itu.

"Besok temani kakak mencari kaset PS yang baru ya," ajak Itachi. "Eh, anu kak. Besok aku ada janji dengan teman, jadi tidak bisa. Maaf ya," jelas Sasuke yang kemudian langsung kabur begtu melihat _kaa-san_ membawa senjata andalannya, tongkat kayu.

"Cepat bersihkan badanmu Sasukeee !" teriak _kaa-san_.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Itachi pun pundung di pojokan. Ia merasa Sasuke sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari pertama Sasuke bertemu anak itu. Kini mereka semakin akrab saja. Mereka sedang berjalan – jalan di kota. Mengelilingi beberapa game center di sana.

"Hei bocah, kau tidak bersama orang tuamu ?" tiba – tiba saja pria besar dengan masker hitam menghampiri mereka. Sasuke menarik bocah berambut pirang itu mundur, hingga akhirnya masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang kumuh.

"Waahhh, kau manis sekali." Kali ini pria berambut perak yang terisisir rapi kebelakang mendekati Sasuke. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

" HII ! JANGAN PEGANG – PENGANG !" bentak Sasuke. Ia menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar.

"Heh anak kecil sok jago, berani juga kau ya," sahut pria berambut perak itu kesal.

" Hidan hentikan. Jangan sakiti dulu anak itu," perintah temannya itu. "Tapi Kakuzu, kau lihat sendirikan betapa kurang ngajarnya anak ini," gerutu pria yang di panggil Hidan itu.

"Kalau kita menjualnya dengan keadaan mulus seperti ini, harga mereka akan jauh lebih mahal," sahut Kakuzu tidak mau mengalah, ia mendekati Sasuke dan menjambak rambutnya. Karena kesal, Sasuke menendang perut pria yang dipanggil Kakuzu.

" BERANI KAU YA ! " teriak Kakuzu sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia bersiap – siap menonjok wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu tidak dapat menghindar hanya bisa pasrah.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

Sasuke tidak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati bcah pirang itu tersungkur dengan mulut berdarah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa – apakan ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia membantu bocah itu berdiri. "Maaf." Sasuke mulai menangis. Bocah pirang itu semakin menguatkan genggamannya. Sasuke melihat wajah anak itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Menangis pun tidak ada gunanya," kata Sasuke sok tegar. Ia melihat kedua pria itu mencoba mendekati mereka. "Aku punya ide."

Sasuke membisikkan idenya itu. Entah mau anak pirang itu mengerti atau tidak, Sasuke tetap menjelaskan rencanannya.

"1..2..3..AYO LARIII !" teriak Sasuke sambil menggegam tangan temannya itu erat. Mereka berlari dengan melewati sela kedua kaki pria aneh itu. Mereka terus berlari di tengah kerumunan.

' BRUKK ' keduanya menabrak seseorang.

"Ada apa dik ? Kalian tersesat ya ?" tanya pak polisi yang menggunakan masker dan penutup wajah. Hanya mata kanannya yang terlihat. "Itu pak, kami dikejar kejar orang jahat," jelas Sasuke. Ia menunjuk ke arah Hidan dan Kakuzu. Polisi itu segera mengerti dan mengejar Hidan dan Kakuzu. Di kesempatan itu, Sasuke dan bocah pirang itu berlari kabur.

.

"Maaf," pinta Sasuke lirih. Ia mengelap sudut bibir bocah itu yang berdarah. "Harusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu, sehingga mereka tidak menyakitimu. Bukan harusnya kau tidak melindungiku." Sasuke terisak dalam tangisnya.

"_Da-i-jou-bu_," balas anak itu terbata. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin anak itu mengerti bahasanya.

Teng ... teng.. teng...

Jam di taman menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Anak itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melambai pada Sasuke. Ia berlari dan menghilang di tikungan. Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

"AKU MAU KELUAR _KAA-SAN_ !" teriak Sasuke meronta – ronta. "Tidak boleh, kau masih demam," larang _Kaa-san_. Ia memeluk putra bungsunya agar tidak lari.

"AKU HARUS PERGI ! Aku mohon Kaa-san," pinta Sasuke yang sudah banjir airmata. "Kau boleh keluar kalau kau sudah sembuh Sasuke," jelas Mikoto lembut. Sasuke sudah tidak meronta – ronta lagi dan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau itu kenapa sih ? seminggu terakhir ini keluar pagi pulang sore. Sudah itu kemarin pulang – pulang mata sembab, baju kotor dan sekarang malah jatuh sakit," omel Mikoto heran mengingat tingkah Uchiha bungsunya itu. Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke meja di samping kasur Sasuke untuk mengambil obat.

Dengan kelengahan _kaa-san_nya itulah Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar.

"ITACHI CEGAT ADIKMU DI PINTU KELUAR !" perintah sang ibu. Itachi yang sejak tadi nontong TV dengan sigap berdiri dan berlari ke depan pintu keluar. Ia siap menangkap Sasuke. Tapi gagal. Sasuke berhasil lolos melalu sela kedua kaki Itachi. Ia berlari keluar dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

"HEIII !" teriak Sasuke begitu melihat bocah pirang itu akan meninggalkan taman. Bocah itu berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Meihat Sasuke terengah – engah, senyum di wajah bocah itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Bocah itu mengulurkan sebuah benda. Saat Sasuke menerimanya, ternyata itu mainan yang diinginkan Sasuke. "_A-ri-ga-tou_." Bocah itu tersenyum, lagi. Sasuke ikut tersenyum "_Ne, arigatou_ ". Bocah itu melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan berlari pergi.

"TUNGGU !" teriak Sasuke. "SASUKE ITU NAMAKU, KAU HARUS INGAT YA !"

"NARUTOOOO !" balas bocah itu. Sasuke lagi – lagi dibuat bengong. 'jadi itu namanya, baiklah akan kuingat' batin Sasuke. Setelah melambaikan tangan sekali lagi, Naruto menghilang di tikungan.

Pandangan Sasuke semakin kabur. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah kakaknya memanggll namanya.

.

Sasuke bangun dari pingsannya saat hari mulai sore. Ia mengenali tempat itu adalah kamarnya.

"Jadi Naruto namanya," kata seseorang di sampingnya. Sasuke dapat mengenali itu adalah suara kakanya. "Setelah kau sembuh kau harus menghabiskan waktu musim panasmu dengan bermain bersamaku. Aku tidak rela musim panasmu hanya dipenuhi dengan bocah bernama Naruto itu," jelas Itachi sebal. "Hai _nii-chan_," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Daahhh." Sebelum Itachi dapat melangkah, tangan kecil Sasuke sudah mencengjramnya. "Temani aku kak," pinta Sasuke. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Itachi. Toh selama seminggu ini mereka jarang bersama. "Baiklah."

FIN

* * *

Hoohohoho-

PLOKPLOKPLOK (^/\^)

Terimakasih buat para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk membaca fic abal ini. Saya tahu Fic ini belum sempurna dan hanya membuang waktu anda saja. Tapi bolehkah saya berharap review anda ?

Mumpung bulan puasanih. Hayoooo, yang review nanti pahalanya di tambah Tuhan YME (amin) XDD


End file.
